


Roots

by Darkangelpuppet



Series: Interdimensional Affairs [1]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Backstory, Character Death, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Erasure of Existence, Fae & Fairies, In between dimensions, Period Typical Attitudes, Purgatory, Sickness, Supernatural Elements, Witch Coven, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelpuppet/pseuds/Darkangelpuppet
Summary: Everyone gets born and everyone has to die at some point.Well, that was true for most creatures.But there are a lot of creatures getting stuck in the in-betweens.Aka. A look on how the Unkown became the Unknown and his residents





	1. Whispers/ Adelaide: Spring Equniox

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who read the previous version of the Interdimensional affairs Au,  
> first of all, thank you for reading and for the support.  
> For anyone new to this series I also welcome you to my twisted mind!  
> Hope all of you have a nice day!

It was undoubtedly a warm spring day and the glowing sun was blinding. Outside the hearty laughter of four little girls could be heard.  
  
"Adelaide wait up! I can't follow you if your soo fast." one of the girls was falling behind.  
  
The girl possessed jet-black hair and one of the prettiest faces one had ever seen.  
  
In front of her running around the river cooling their dainty feet in the local river were three other girls.  
  
Her sister and two of her sister's beloved friends. "Come on Mildred keep up you slow turtle!" her older sister teased.  
  
They all promptly stopped the closer they're gotten to the forest. Since they all stopped in front of the forest Mildred could finally catch up.  
  
She glared at her sister puffing her rosy cheeks as she did.

  
  
The parents in their small town were always wary of these woods, so they were not allowed to enter them.  
  
But Adelaide laboriously dragged her, Ethelinda and Hildred out here.  
  
"Look were all curious what is in these woods that our parents don't want us to see," she said suggesting the idea.  
  
However, merely looking at the forest gave Mildred goosebumps.

 

Adelaide was undoubtedly the first to voluntarily enter the woods. Being typically the bravest and most adventurous girl of them.   
  
The deeper and deeper they advanced the more Mildrid grabbed unto her older sister.    
  
Trees everywhere no matter where they looked and the only sounds they heard were crickets and birds.  
  
"Adelaide you bobolyne! We are lost" mumbled Ethelinda as she kicked the other girl's leg in anger.

"This is the exact reason why we're not allowed in here".

 

 

Adelaide glared at her " I'm not a fool! I know exactly where we are going...I think."  
  
After what felt like an hour of aimless wandering, they finally heard something faint singing was coming from the forest.  
  
They were all quiet as they heard a song.  " over there!"  the brown-haired girl said wandering off to find the source.  
  
The other girls looked worried at each other " should we follow her? "  
  
"I must say I am a little afeard... what if its a monster or some kind of strange, animal!"  said Hildred shaking. 

Mildred nodded but followed her sister shaking as she did.  
  
Ethelinda grabbed Hildred " no time to worry we are getting out of here. Our parents must be worried sick."

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

 

They could not believe their eyes as they entered the grassy clearing. There was a celebration going on.  
  
Fae were everywhere dancing in circles around the mushroom circles.  
  
But even stranger than the small creatures were the three beings the size of adult humans.  
  
One looked like something out of a fairytale.  She had small pure white angel wings on her back.  
  
Her flawless skin was a beautiful pale and her plentiful hair was a light blue almost like the morning sky.  
  
The lovely dress she wore looked like it was made of clouds and birds flew around a golden crown she wore.  
  
She was precisely what one would imagine a fairy godmother or a guardian angel to look like.

 

Then were was a giant pumpkin creature. Or was it a costume they could not tell and lastly a being that looked more like a shadow than a living being. Large antlers which looked more like twigs sprouted of his head.

The being was the one singing while the others danced happily and joyfully.

 

They must have noticed them since they stopped what they were doing looking at them judging them.

Angels wings started fluttering as the woman was quickly in front of them.

She was beautiful and kind looking but that might be a trick. The girls backed away in fright. 

They knew how most fairy tales turn out they don't want to be a part of that.

For all, they knew they might be turned into an animal, or their eyes get pecked out by birds.

But considering the fae, they might be forced to dance until they drop dead.

All of the girls there now white as a bedsheet.

Ethelinda was ready to run in the opposite direction but noticed the others

there frozen in fear except for Adelaide.

No Adelaide was calm and curious.

The graceful woman spoke " and who might you young maidens be?". 

 

Adelaide answered before the others could stop her.

" I was hight... A. Adelaide and those are my friends Ethelinda and Hildred and my sister Mildred"

Birth Names hold power they were now at the mercy of these beings because Adelaide could not keep her damned mouth shut.

The beings did not act which surprised the children.

Instead, the angel-like being said,

" I welcome you all you might want to join us were celebrating the spring equinox but if you do want to leave may do so". 

Adelaide sat down next to them happy to celebrate the spring.

Calm as she ever been.

 

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

After then, after the encounter with these beings and the fae.

Adelaine has just changed. A Black Cat started following her around.

Despite the unlucky cat, she seemed to be incredibly lucky in everything. 

Even finding lucky four-leaved clovers. Mildred admitted she was a bit jealous.

Mildred began to suspect she had a Rabbit paw under her gown and tied to her leg.

She also would spend more time knitting than she usually would.

But Adelaide always loved knitting so accusing her of something.

That even Mildred was unsure what about seemed unfair.

 

Ethelinda and Hildred were also acting stranger than usual.

Hildred kept saying they were cursed and Ethelinda would solitude herself and barely talked anymore.

The black cat stared at her as it was lying there in the garden.

She wanted to chase the damned thing away with a groom.

That would serve the thing right for following her stupid sister.

 

 


	2. Whispers/Adelaide: Coven

 Mildred was just about to head out to help her mother and father.

As she saw the damned cat again staring at her from the front door with these intense yellow eyes.

It seemed to be almost grinning. Laughing at her

But that's strange don't cats smile using their eyes not their mouth?

Could Cats even be happy? Did they have emotions like her? or did they experience things differently.

 

She tried recalling everything she knew about black cats:

-They were a sign of magic,

-they were evil,

-they belong to witches,

-they either bring good luck or bad luck

and most importantly some black cats were demons in disguise.

 

She looks at the cat in hatred. It was clear in her mind that this specific cat was a demon.

There was just no doubt in her mind.

Thinking about it she was probably its next target after Adelaide did what the demon wanted from her.

Even if she was not sure what knitting would do to help the demon.

Maybe the demon just likes to wear fancy knitted stuff what does she know. 

 

She slowly backed away. The cat following her every step she made.

Mildred narrowed her eyes. Once a human encountered a demon they were cursed or that's what she believed.

Unless the human was some kind of holy figure they could not just exorcise the demon and be rid of it.

So either she listens to the demon's demands...

...or she would either be possessed or get killed in a horrifying death.

Maybe she could get the church involved and ask for an exorcism.

Mildred obviously did not want to die ...she was too young to die.

 

All she wanted to do is to tell herself that this was just a stray wanting food.

That the encounter in the woods was a dream and all in her confused mind.

She kept mumbling these words in her brain.

If the cat would not go away by winter she would talk to the demon for the sake of her sister.

However, if things escalate to get her into danger she would talk to a priest.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

 

The cold winter soon came and the cat was still there. Waiting. Watching.

Sitting in the cold snow without a bother in the world

Mildred sighed defeated " What do you want from me?". The ears of the cat twitched and it tilted his head.

The black cat stared at her with its yellow eyes for quite a while and then stood up walking away past her.

Into her house. She followed the black cat inside.

Every time she stopped moving it stopped moving to look back at her with these intense eyes.

As if the cat was telling her to come and follow it.

So she did... what other choice was left for her but to do so?

They went upstairs into the attic.

The attic was dusty and a bit moldy but that was normal.

What wasn´t normal were who was there.

 

Her sister and her sister´s friends waiting.

Smiling gathered in a Circle one place remaining for her.

She joined the eerie scene as she sits down.

They were ready to show her something.

 

Mildred looked her sister dead in the eye judging her.

The cat sat down in the young girl's lap.

Adelaine showed the socks she has been making for the past few days.

Mildred was confused about what was special about the socks.

Adelaide laughed and dipped them in a bucket filled with water.

Soon the Water started freezing. Until the bucket was just filled with cold ice.

Mildred shrieked away seeing that. She stood up ready to leave.

"Don´t leave look there's more!".

 

Ethelinda was next she took Adelaide's favorite pair of embroidery scissors.

The one that looks like a Bird.

She smiled and gripped them tightly in her palm concentrating .

Meanwhile, Hildred opened her palms that were previously closed.

A bird flew out from her palms.

Mildred knew that bird its the bird that Hildred caught last summer. It usually was in its cage.

Ethelinda caught the tiny little bird after chasing it around for awhile. 

But once she did started to cut with the scissors.

Mildred wanted to close her eyes as blood dripped down unto the floorboards.

But morbid curiosity was stronger than her feeling of sickness.

The Bird´s limps turned humanlike. She let the chimera-like creature on the floor.

It crawled around with one human hand and one wing.

Ethelinda quickly stepped on the Bird to end its misery.  Mildred looked at the mangled corpse.

Mouthing the words ´Why´.

Wonder and Horror has started to spark in her eyes. She felt like she might pass out.

 

The others looked at her curiously as if expecting what power she would show.

The little Girl shook her head. Telling them she have no part in this witchcraft and that she can´t do anything.

Everyone started cheering at her to do something. Pressuring her to try it.

The young girl stared at the dead bird before her.

She lifted her arms and focused. The bird started to dance but it was not alive.

No, it looked like a puppet in a play. Being dragged by invisible strings or rather...It was as if she controlled the Blood inside of it.

She quickly retreated her arms staring at them mouth agape.

What just happened?

 

Adelaide spoke up  " Isn´t this just amazing sister dearest. We have been blessed by the fae and those forest beings!".

"..but we must never ever tell anyone about this" Ethelinda said looking at the other girls.

The others nodded in agreement.

Aware that even a small slip up could lead to their death.

 


	3. Queen of Clouds/Whispers: Orphan. Tome

"Enoch wait up Mom and Dad told us to stay near them!" but no arguing would keep her brother out of trouble.

Next to her was her other brother Dante. Dante was always the quietest. 

Their mother was spreading her large angel wings protectively around them. 

A normal mortal would probably only see a white silhouette were she stood. Her Halo was made out of white stars.

 

As white as the light around her body. Her eyes were, however, the most beautiful. Showing pastel rainbows to anyone who looked at them.

Their father meanwhile had the most majestic horns and his yellow eyes were intense. 

She leaned into her mother. Her own much much smaller wings fluttered in delight.

This happiness won´t last forever though. 

There was a reason why they were here. This place was like a pocket dimension.

Located between the land of the fae and Purgatory. Many souls who were actually supposed to die or go to Purgatory end up here.

It was something that she will know about in a few years. Back then she did not know why her family lived there.

Just that they did.

 

One Night however her whole life chanced. She woke up to her younger brother Enoch screaming for her to wake up.

"Ffraid something terrible has happened. Mama and Papa won´t wake up!" he would scream.

The moment she saw their corpses she knew she would never see them again.

Their essence was gone. Snuffed out like a light. She hugged her brothers promising them everything would be fine.

 

 

She and her brothers soon started to find a way to survive on their own.

Soon they made a place of Safety for themselves.

They called it the Unknown.

 

Other Souls would pass through and sometimes stay building a home there.

Souls kept building.

Whole towns appeared. 

Made by Souls that could not pass through to heaven or hell.

She soon had her own kingdom.

Her Brother did too. The only one that didn´t was Dante.

He kept away from the souls.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Mildred, Adelaide, and their non-blood sisters soon reached adulthood.

They kept their powers hidden for fear to be executed. 

They even meet regularly with the demons they met on that fateful day.

Ffraid, Dante, and Enoch they were all elemental in Origin from what Mildred could tell. 

Enoch despite looking like a cat most of the time and Dante seemed to be plant-elemental demons.

While their Sister Ffraid has been graced to be a demon of the sky or some sort of Angel.

Ffraid told them that they were not born in hell and they should not be afraid of them.

The Cloud demon and her siblings were born at a terrible and dangerous Place.

 

Enoch looked as if he was sad just told them simply " don´t think we just came into existence. They took our parents away from us".

Mildred always listened carefully to the stories about the magical place while she made flower crowns.

She did not know who ´They´ are but Mildred was fascinated by the stories she kept hearing.

Every morning at around Devil´s hour before even her parents awoke she would sneak out and leave to listen to the tales.

Adelaide meanwhile kept sleeping at these early hours kept telling her night air was poisonous.

It was a common belief after all but Mildred frowned saying she was fine.

 

The book soon gained more and more pages until it was a rather thick book.

She called it ´The Tome of the Unknown´.


	4. Adelaide/Whispers: Rosered

Ethelinda Tattersall was always a wealthy witch who got everything she wants. But that's all she had not like her ´sisters´.

She was not as beloved and pursued by men who adore  Mildred for her beauty and kindness.

She was also not a good diligent housewife like Adelaine and she was not as smart and well-taught like Hildred.

She had nothing she would feel like anyone would adore.

But that's was before she met him. A man of the church. 

Someone who could mean the death of her. 

He would do anything for her.

 

She just had to ask. He did everything

.....She just had to ask he did everything.

She was madly in Love. So much that she was blind to her actions. She grew apart from the others.

The man wanted to marry her. 

She even told Hildred. Her beloved Hildred.

They have always been together since they were young girls they were like twins.

Never apart for long.  Hildred refused to speak to her after she announced it.

Only coming to her once or twice to tell her that she makes a mistake.

Oh, what did she knew she was just jealous!

 

The Man caught her one day redhanded. 

Her eyes were wide in fear.

The Man meanwhile started to calm her down.

She told him everything. Every single detail

The Man smiled saying she won't burn.

They never tell anyone of this if she betrays her coven and runs away with him.

 

All her Family heirlooms she should bring with her.

Ethelinda was happy. He still loved her.

She nodded hastily.

 

Too blind with admiration to see the obvious foreseen betrayal.

She grabbed the oil lantern near his bedside telling him to meet her tomorrow night.

 

 🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Mildred did not know what to do. Adelaide her sister. 

Her own flesh and blood were lying in her arms about to die by the night air. 

Ethelinda surprised them from behind and cursed them.

Mildred did not care to see her own face at the moment.

She knew by Ethelindas mean-spirited words that she was not a pretty sight.

Jealousy, Hate, and Love twisted in her once Non-blood Sister's voice.

 

The witch was probably already over the hills to search for Hildred and the Demons. 

" Adelaide try not to breathe ...hold your breath" she managed to say behind tears.

Even if she knew that once Ethelinda found and killed the last person she could trust.

She would come back and finish her.

Mildred could not leave her sister to die here and to run like a coward. 

She bit down hard on her lip and nodded she had to act and fast.

She lifted Adelaide up and quickly brought her inside and closed the windows. 

Making sure no Nightair would sip through.

" Wait here and hide somewhere...I´ll be back soon and whatever you do don't go outside!". Adelaide nodded weakly. 

Mildred smiled at her and stroked her sister's hair.

 

She never saw her sister so weak and pitiful.

She was sweating it almost looked like she was melting.

" Don´t leave me alone now okay?" her sister said in a weak hoarse voice. 

Mildred kneeled down " I will try to be back as soon as possible okay?...you do not need to worry about me I will definitely be back".

Adelaide coughed only little hope left in her eyes " promise?". 

She smiled at her older sister sweetly as she opened the front door only slightly " promise". 

Mildred slid outside and closed the door so that not much Nightair would enter the home.

Adelaide hid in the closet. 

 

Looking in front of her were thread and needles that poked out of a basket of cotton that she and Ethelinda gathered last year. 

Her arms wrapped around her legs as best as she could. 

Closing her eyes she started chanting a prayer for her sister.

Repeating the words over and over as quiet as she could.

She hoped with all her heart her sister returned to her in the morning.


	5. The Beast/Enoch: Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look like I said this is basically the things that happend in Pecuarious Soul.  
> But slightly rewritten and not cramped into the beast x wirt plot.  
> I think having it seperate might be a better option.  
> So Once Im done with posting the witches backstory I will countine on with the other characters and eventually rewrite Pecuarious Soul.

Mildred arrived at the shocking scene.

She had run with the hopes to find any of her friends.

Ffraid was protecting Hildred who was behind her and now completely backed against a tree.

Wings protecting the witch. Multicolor eyes glaring at Ethelinda.

 

Her body had a few not to deep scratches from Ethelindas athame.

The small ritual dagger still in Ethelinda´s hand.

The other two demons were busy with something else. Enoch was biting his claws unsure what to do.

An old oil lantern was sucking all the energy away from his brother. 

She hurried to the two Demons that were on the cold hard ground seeing as Ffraid seem to handle this well.

 

Ethelinda has not spotted her yet. " Enoch what is happening here?". 

The black cat looked nervously at his sister and his brother before he whispered

" Well... well she caught us by surprise. Hildred wanted to ask us for a spell and then Ethelinda managed to curse Dante. We do not even know why she would do such a thing ".

The black cat looked unsure how it all happened or how the witch had knowledge of such a spell. 

She shouldn´t all Spells they knew was because of the demons and natural concentration on their will.

 

She looked back at the scene Ffraid was fighting with Mildred.

Ffraid seemed like she did not want to hurt the young witch.

Ffraid was always the one who acted like a mother to them and seeing her protecting Hildred warmed her heart.

Mildred decided to act. She looked around and grabbed the heavy metal lantern.

Enoch looked surprised at the now Owl like Witch.

The woods were dark so dark that she could easily sneak around.

 

The Witch snuck behind Ethelinda and with all her might she hit her with the lantern on the back of her head causing her to fall.

Mildred stared at the now corpse of her non-blood sister.

She seemed to have hit her enough that her head was leaking a lot of blood. The Death was simple blunt force trauma.

Blood staining the latern and the ground.

Ffraid and Hildred stared at her wide-eyed. Mildred let the now fully lit lantern fall tears in her eyes. 

 

The glowing warm white light from the lantern was the only thing that lit the dark forest at this night.

Mildred was frozen for a while. Her breath was loud and heavy.

She soon snapped out of her paralyzing state when she felt the arms of a deadly pale Hildred around her.

Hugging her tightly. Keeping her close. The other woman looked a mess but so was she.

Mildred hugged her back and looked to the demons while her friend was in her Arms.

Dante seemed to have lost consciousness.

Ffraid kneeled down next to him and Enoch to see her Brothers condition. Both witches also approaching the demon.

It was going to be a long night.

They decided to bury Ethelinda in the Forest. As it was for the best. 

The funeral was of course not official but it was a better fate for her body then a witches execution she might have had to face if she was still alive.

They buried her deep in the ground so she won't be found anytime soon.

Dante seemed still quite weak as his sister kept him from falling down. Enoch had the now clean lantern in his mouth barely dragging it around using his small cat body.

 

Once it was morning they got Adelaide out of the closet. Telling her what happened.

Hildred left early so her husband won't suspect anything. She smiled at both of her sisters pure heartly before leaving.

 

Ffraid approached the owl-like woman later that day who was cleaning with a sad smile on her face.

While the other two demons and Adelaide were resting. " Mildred I need you to do me a favor," she said. 

The demon grabbed the woman's hand with pleading eyes causing the broom to fall with a thump.

" There is a well-hidden Door that leads to Purgatory.  I need you to seal it once we leave so we won't be returning to the world of the living" she said.

There was sadness in the immortal´s eyes

" I beg of you to seal it off. You may summon us in the days of need but it's dangerous for you three if we stay. Whatever gave Ethelinda that spell was not human".

Mildred felt the demon's arms in hers as she smiled sweetly

" I'm afraid this creature whatever it is would hurt you. It must be powerful to know that knowledge. Please protect the others while we're gone".

The Witch looked at her concerned " When are you leaving?".

Ffraid lets go of her hand " ...tomorrow".


	6. Adeladie/Whispers: Witch Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the whole Witch story. Since if you read Precurious Soul its already familiar to you.  
> Im moving on now to the other characters in the unknown.

Its been a few years since she sealed away the demons from entering this plane of existence.

Hildred gave birth since then and her children were magically talented.

They were the first of the soon growing coven.

Adelaide started playing pranks on people out of frustration for not being able to leave the house that often.

Adelaide was the only one who left the house and only during the days.

Since Mildred could not go outside anymore because of her new appearance.

They lived that way for a long time.

 

After the course of time, the children would not visit them anymore since Adelaide was a bad influence on them.

Hildred also seemed to grow weaker and could not protect them.

She looked sick. Not much she could do about it since they decided to split their paths. Out of fear of being detected by witch-hunters.

Adelaide ended up getting them both arrested for witchcraft because of one of her pranks.

Well in the end only Mildred faced execution.

Before facing the angry mob that was on their way Mildred poisoned her sister and comforting her.

Adelaide died in her arms. The rest of the villagers arrived and arrested her. 

She was executed and willingly told them she was a witch a hermit witch. She and Adelaide were the only ones. 

The coven had to watch in horror as the owl witch got executed. 

* * *

 

 Then she awoke in the Unknown she was greeted by two familiar faces. Ffraid and Adelaide. Both women smiling at her.

" Where am I?" she asked besides knowing the answer.

FFraid helped her up "Home child your home its...  a dangerous place young one, but I'm glad to see you again". 

Ffraid was the one who helped them finding shelter.

Mildred went on adventures and writing her book for a long time. She heard the rumors going around.

The dangerous beast of the unknown who held a lantern. She knew it was Dante.

Dante and Adelaide seemed to be getting bitter over the years. 

She visited Adelaide a few times over the years of travel she did and she could see her changing.

She was not just a trickster anymore.

Mildred saw what her sister did to the poor souls that only got near her.

Dante was also not doing great, unlike Enoch and Ffraid who had their towns he wandered alone.

She heard of the lantern bearers. People who chopped down ´Edelwood trees´ as he called them to cover up their real origins and ground them to oil.

Mildred decided maybe being alone for a while was better.

So she did until.

 

Lorna her sweet Lorna.

The day the young girl came to her was the best day of her afterlife.

Ffraid was sitting in her kitchen looking at the turtles the witch gathered up.

The Animals seemed to be covered in the oil of the Edelwood trees.

The Turtles were left over soul energy and there spreading fast over the Unknown. 

The Woman had a small Girl with her. The nicest and prettiest girl she ever saw. She reminded her of herself. 

Ffraid found the girl wandering around alone it was too dangerous out there.

So Ffraid brought the girl here. Lorna, as she was called, was barely five back then.

She was also one of the few people in the Unknown that seemed to age. 

Lorna also had a problem she was quite ´ill´.

Ffraid said she doesn't know why Lorna was the way she was but she needed someone in her life to raise her.

Lorna lived with her for a long while. 

 

Mildred ended up making a bell that would help her keep the evil spirit in control.

She was not one for making enchanted items that was Ethelinda´s specialty. 

But she had to Lorna needed to be protected and she had to protect others from her.

Lorna was like her daughter now even if she told her to call her auntie like Hildred´s children did.


	7. Langtree: Flames

She stood there in the school sorting the tests.

Then they came into the classroom. Her father warned them about them.

"Ah how nice to see you, Mister Silver and Mr. Gibson," she said turning to them with a smile.

She stood up to shake their hands. The men looked unamused.

"Miss Langtree you can't educate these ...animals."

"They are not animals these children are human like you and me," she said cold faced.

 

"...they're inferior it has been medically proven by doctors".

"You honestly believe these phonies my word you..." she mumbled.

"But despite our disapproval of our land being used for such a reason, WE will continue to allow this".

 

The men named Mr. Gibson was hovering over her "IF and that's a big If you can pay up your rent on time Miss Langtree".

"Your father and you haven't paid up," said Mister Silver.

"If we don't get our money by the end of the month we will shut down this school".

 

"But the children!" she said. "Well you and your father better think then," Mr. Gibson said as he gave her one final cold stare.

Miss Langtree stared at the class exams."These children need an education...I will do anything to help them".

"Oh Jimmy I wish you were here to help me and these children," she said whispering.

* * *

 

"Dad you're home! I wanted to show you the drawings the children made!" she stood up and showed the drawings off proudly.

"...Im sorry for the lack of food hun. But all the money we have goes to keep the school running" he said tiredly.

"Oh, dad... I rather starve than abandon those kids!" she smiled at him."We can sell this land...sleep in the school".

 

She massaged his back. Her father's coat has gotten pretty oversized over the years. Yet it was the only one he still had.

"We take the necessities of course!" she said.

The school was something her father and her mother founded. Everybody deserved Education. 

 

"They will someday burn down the school," he said coughing. "They tried you know," he said.

"Who dad ...the men in the white robes?" she asked worriedly.

"They don´t like what we're doing sweetie," he said.

"I...know," she said."I know they made it very clear".

* * *

 

They had to move into the school after selling their land to Mr.Gibson and Mr.Silver.

But that didn't help.

"Oh you know how much we would love to help," one of the parent's said.

"But you don't have much either we understand" she smiled at the darker-skinned woman.

"Were only here to help the children" she said. 

Her father looked weaker and weaker. Giving her almost all the food that was left.

"We will make sure the children will get a proper education," she said.

 

She awoke that night to the smell of smoke.

She woke up her father as they had to get out of this building quickly.

"They're here father wake up please" she begged shaking him.

"Wake up please!" she said coughing as the smoke was getting heavier.

"Father don´t leave me!" she said trying to lift him up struggling to get out of the burning building.

She heard something snap.

She looked up and everything went black.

* * *

 

 

She awoke in a forest. A woman was standing above them.

"An angel? ...are we in heaven?" she asked seeing the woman's outline and the wings sprouting from her back.

"Not quite." the woman replied. "But close" she continued.

Next to the woman were animals. Rabbits, cats all sorts of animals who were standing upright and who wore clothes.

"Welcome to the Unknown my dears," the woman said smiling.

 

 


	8. Jimmy Brown : Circus Fever

 

He didn´t want to leave but he had to. He wanted to give her a better life. 

He only needed enough for a ring. Maybe a bit more for the school.

So once the circus was in time he asked them for a job seeing as they lost a gorilla during their show.

They agreed.

 

The Circus wasn´t fun even if he was dressed mostly as a gorilla in his time there.

Sometimes he would meet kids during his time in the circus. These kids worked as performers.

Except none of the other circus members were their family.

If he asked why they were there they would shake their heads.

Telling him they should mention it. Especially if the Ringleader was around.

 

There was a little boy he soon came to know more of.

Jimmy befriended all the kids at the circus. 

The boy was a little prankster and would always get in trouble with the ringleader.

He was one of the freaks in the show. He had a few fewer toes than normal.

3 on each foot as they had grown together. 

There was also a girl who looked like his older sister by a few years.

She was one of the acrobats as well as a few more.

 

They must have known that Jimmy had enough money after years of saving up.

On the day he bought the ring and started to pack up something felt off.

Today was the last show he would be part of.

But even after the show was over he couldn't remove the mask.

Almost as if someone glued it unto the suit.

 

So after the show, he asked people to free him.

But most people ran away.

The kids who probably glued the suit together were not helping either.

They didn´t want him to leave.

The ringleader and most of the circus staff didn´t care.

He did what they wanted he got the money.

 

So Jimmy searched for help.

He could barely see anything. 

The only sound that still rang through his ear was a gun.

The only feeling he felt was a pain.

Yet he kept walking and walking and walking.

He had to find his love.

He had to find her and give her the ring. 


	9. Highwayman/Fred: Thieves on the run

Fred was a Thief. Like a hired one.

He would collect stolen items to sell them.

So the fact that it would lead to him becoming a horse.

Was not that much of a surprise.

Yeah, he tried stealing from a Witch. Not just any witch no it had to be the White Lily.

Who was the White Lily?

 

A Witch named Lily Whispers. She was the head of the Whisper clan during his time.

Rumors had it that the White Lily was the purest soul and would be easy to steal from.

Problem is he had to steal one of the family's heirlooms.

A golden comb who was supposed to be worth alot of money.

Just for the fact it was gold and a magical item to boot.

Once the Witches have spotted him.

They turned him into a horse, forced him only to speak the truth from now on and banished him into the Unknown.

It seemed harsh at the time but he ended up liking his new life.

Even mentioning said place as the Unknown.

 

He had no clue what the unknown was, to be frank.

Eventually, the unknown became his new home pretty much forgetting his past.

He made it sure to reform himself after that whole turning into a horse thing.

In the town he now lived in he was known as ´Honest Freddy´.

Never lying and always being honest was kinda bad for getting a job.

But it wasn't like he was going to starve anytime soon.

 

He decided to take a job towing a bunch of sacks filled with something.

He didn't bother asking.

That's when he meet him. The Highwaymen.

A driver was in front of him with a mule carrying cart.

He has known him from town.

So the driver asked him if the bridge was Leonard's Bridge.

But he didn't know. The driver misunderstood rushing in getting himself killed.

The Highwayman was threatening and he seemed inhuman.

Not that it was rare in the Unknown to meet non-humans.

 

People started calling him a liar for not being able to tell where the goods ended up.

So he decided to become one. Breaking out of the truth spell was hard but eventually, he got control of it.

He will however still speak the truth more often than not.

Eventually, he started stealing again. Small robberies. 

But unlike his past human self stealing while being a horse was harder.

Fred eventually ran back to the bridge in panic.

Where he met the highwayman again.

 

He traveled with the highwayman for awhile.

Eventually, he ended up in the tavern.

He was certainly wary of the bird bringing two children to Adelaide Whispers.

It was a death sentence. Unless she planned to steal from her.

 

Well, it wasn't like he should care.

Life was great as a teahouse horse.

Endicott and Margueritte treated him nicely. 

He eventually found out what the Highwayman was. Lorna told him.

She and her Aunt Mildred were buying tea straight from them.

Lorna was a sweet girl. She also studied magic under her Aunt Mildred.

Or rather her adoptive mother Mildred.

She asked how he got here into the Unknown if he was born here or how he got here.

Fred told her and she opened up a notebook of some kind writing down his description of the highwayman.

She showed it to her Aunt who confronted him about it.

Saying he was very lucky to survive a meeting with a redcap.

A vampiric goblin-like creature who steal and kill the person who they steal from.

She guesses the thing was born here or came from the realm of fae. 

He had some sort of closure with knowing what that thing was.

 

Miss Mildred and Miss Lorna were nice people and do come to visit whenever they can.

He hoped he see them again over a cup of tea.

 


	10. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing this up with Wirt and Greg. I know there are still a bunch of other characters I could have focused on but this is where I decided to end this.

Wirt groaned at the idea of having to take his half brother trick or treating.   
  
But his mother insisted.  It was really important for her that they bound.   
  
Seeing as Wirt was insistent on avoiding his stepfather and his halfbrother like the plague.   
  
She knew the Divorce wounded him.  But she hoped that by now he would understand.   
Understand that sometimes People naturally drift away from time.   
  
While Wirt silently crept up the stairs to his room with a demissive "Later, I promise. "   
She sighed looking at Greg who was working on his elephant Costume.   
He had just decided to take the kettle and pretend to be an elephant insisting that was his costume.   
  
  
She looked up the Stairs and sends Greg to their Neighbor.  Who sheknows for a long time.   
She knew she could trust her to babysit him for a while.   
"Wirt honey we are going to that Costume Party now.  I have sent your brother to Mrs. Daniels... just remember to pick him to go trick and treating with him. ".   
  
  
"He's not my brother,"  Wirt mumbled into his Pillow.   
"Honey you promised me you would get along..."   
  
"You promised you would go trick and treating with him."   
"... I know... I will I'm busy right now though. " he said pointing to the old tape recorder his dad has gifted him.   
"That's... okay Honey I love you!  We are back before you know it! ".   
  
  
  
If only she knew back then that that night would change her boys forever.

If she knew what she knew now. What would she have done different.  
  
Maybe she wouldn't have gone to the Costume party.

Maybe she would have gone Trick or Treating with them both.


End file.
